


I Would Never Break my Vow

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy, emotionally, reader hides her pregnancy from Bucky, reader pulls away from bucky, reader thinks bucky is cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: Anon Request: may i request a royal!au where you are with child and you see your Prince Bucky with another woman flirting and all and you sink into depression bc he promised you he would be loyal to you? angry & fluffy pls





	I Would Never Break my Vow

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fic from my Tumblr!

“You cannot hide this for much longer, my Queen.” You seamstress says. “Has the King not grown suspicious of your lack of a monthly cycle?”

“He has not, he is too busy with her. But you are right he will soon notice the lack of blood in our bed. I will simply move into the courters he offered me when we first were married” You mumble.

“Many men take mistresses. Do not let this ruin you.” Your seamstress says as she pulls you into a hug.

“How can I not? He promised that he would stay faithful, always. I-I thought he was falling in love with me.” You sob. After you calm a bit you leave to find your husband.

“James.” You call and he turns and gives you a large smile.

“I thought we agreed on Bucky.” He says as he leans in to give you a kiss, but you lean back. His eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“I just wanted to let you know that I will be staying in the Queens chambers from now on.” You say sharply.

“W-What? H-Have I done something to upset you?” Bucky stutters out.

“I just think us sharing a bed is unnecessary, it is not as though we love each other.” You snap out before quickly turning to leave the room. You leave so quickly that you don’t see the shattered expression on Bucky’s face.

***

It has been a month since you slowly started to isolate yourself, you barley left your bed and you seamstress had to basically force you to eat. You were currently sitting in the library reading because your scullery and chamber maids had kicked you out of your chambers so they could clean. You’re enjoying your book, when you feel a presence above you, so you look up and see Bucky.

“Duchess Natasha believes you are with child!” Bucky stammers out.

“Does Duchess Natasha have any other speculations about my life you wish to share?” You snap

“I-Is it true?” Bucky murmurs. You can see the pain in his eyes. He was probably hurt that he could no longer divorce you if he wished to.

“I-Is that why you moved out? Are you upset about being pregnant? I-Is it even mine?” Bucky’s last question came out as a whisper.

“Of course it is yours. Did Duchess Natasha tell you it was not? I have remained faithful in this marriage.” You snarl before getting up.

“Please, I do not understand why you are so upset. You are pregnant, this should be a happy time. A time of celebration.” Bucky says as he follows you out through the library.

“Go celebrate with Duchess Natasha.” You snarl before slamming the door shut, leaving a shocked Bucky behind it.

***

Bucky throws a banquet to celebrate the news of your pregnancy. Your seamstress and maids gather all around you, preparing you for the night. Once they finish, you get up and leave.

“Are you not going to wait for the King?” One of your maids asks.

“No, I am sure he is busy.” You mumble, before leaving the room.

“Y/N! Y/N, stop!” Bucky yells as he runs down the hall to catch up with you. “I was just on my way to collect you.” He says as he smiles at you. Your heart flutters a bit, so you move you your head to face away from him.

“Let’s go.” You mumble and you take his arm and he leads you in. Dinner goes by quickly and you begin to mingle with the guests.

“Queen Y/N.” Duke Steve says with a bow.

“Y/N, please, Steve. After all we are allies.” You say as you grin at him.

“Allies in what? May I ask?” Steve asks.

“You do not need to pretend. I know about our spouse’s affair.” You say as you roll your eyes.

“Natasha and Bucky aren’t having an affair.” Steve whispers to you.

“Yes they are. I saw them huddling in a dark corner of the castle. Denial does not suit you Steve.” You say.

“I-Is this why you told Bucky you do not love him? It’s why you moved into the queens chambers to be it?” Steve says and you look down in same, but nod your head. “Come with me!” Steve adds before taking your arm and pulling you out of the room. As he does he motions towards where Bucky was standing with Natasha.

“No, please.” You mumble. Because you didn’t want to hear it from your husbands mouth. The way it was now, you could still deny it if you wanted to. You were full on sobbing once the doors shut behind the four of you.

“Y/N? What’s wrong? Is it the baby?” Bucky asks as he moves towards you. He moves to put his hands on your stomach but you flinch away.

“Y/N thinks that you two are having an affair.” Steve says and you’re trembling in fear at what your husband’s response will be. 

“What? No! We are not, I-I p-promised you that I would always be faithful. Remember?” Bucky whispers to you.

“Y/N, no I promise you, Bucky and I are not having an affair.” Natasha says.

“DO NOT LIE!” You cry. “I KNOW WHAT I SAW!” Then you start sobbing more.

“No-no! Y/N please believe me. Whatever you think you saw, didn’t happen like you think it did. Please, tell me what you think you saw, so I can explain myself.” Bucky says.

“I-I was l-looking for you to tell you about the baby and I found you and Natasha whispering to one another in the corner, then s-she kissed y-you on the cheek a-and-.” But you couldn’t continue because you were sobbing so hard.

“No, you miss understand. We were talking about you. I was asking Natasha advice on how to tell you about my feeling. I-I love you. Please, believe me.” Bucky says as he collapses in front of you, he wraps his arms around you-as much as he can with since you were now 5 months pregnant. “I-I love you so much and since you left o-our room I’ve been hallow. Please I will swear it on any deity you choose, I promise I have and will always be faithful to you.”

“I-I love you, too.” You murmur. Bucky stands and pulls you into a kiss and you feel for the first time in months that all is right with the world.


End file.
